my perverted bastard
by liloncroess
Summary: Sasuke, anbu captain is jealous! and now our cute blonde rokudaime has no other choice but submit to his bastard's pleasurable touches..yaoi..SASUNARU..you've been warned


**TITLE:** My perverted bastard

**AUTHOR:** Liloncroess

**DISCLAIMER:** sadly, I do not own any of the characters…

**RATING:** M

**WARNING**: yaoi..SASUNARU..you've been warned.

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oooo0oooooo0o0o0o0oo0o0**

MY PERVERTED BASTARD

**0o00o0oooooo0o0o0o0oo0o0ooo0o00o0o0o0**

"Teme, we've been through this for so many times!" Uzumaki Naruto (A.K.A Rokudaime) shouted.

Not moving; arms crossed in front of his chest. "Hn."

"Oh no, Teme..you think I'll.. **no **is a **no**! Even you look at me like that I won't do it!.... not today!"

The raven smirked. "Dobe." He said as he walk towards the fuming blonde; centimeters apart from each other. "Naruto…." He called again as he leaned. "..let me" trapping the shorter man. "feel you; see you naked…panting and moaning my name." the raven whispered so lowly and seductively on to the blonde's ear which earn a moan from the man.

"Ngn..suke." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke knew from that moment that he have won (again)

The raven sucked on the skin between the blonde's jaw and collar bone.

"Sa-suke, we can't.." Naruto tried to protest but his resolve is breaking into little tiny pieces as his teme licked and sucked his neck that sends pleasurable shivers through his whole body.

Pushing his lover gently on the couch. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking directly at Naruto's eyes; those orbs that always make his heart beat so fast and his body to tense in very very pleasurable kinds of way.

Looking at does deep dark orbs that were full of lust, hunger and definitely love, Naruto can't do anything but to submit. Nodding his head, "Go on, claim me, Sasuke." He said encircling his arms on the raven's neck. "..touch me, let me feel you inside me." The blonde added as he captured the man's lips. Sasuke deepened the kiss that his cute, sexy and crazy dobe initiated. Kissing Naruto tensely, and tasting every part of his lover's hot cavern. Even though, Sasuke has claimed Naruto so many times.. Fuck! he can never get enough of Naruto… the dobe is so damn addictive! his taste..the feel of his skin..and damn, the sounds that he made during their love making…all of these make the Uchiha heir so damn crazy over Naruto.

"Aaah..Sasuke.." Naruto moaned between their kiss.

Sasuke nibbled at Naruto's lower lip as he unzipped the blonde's pants.

Shirt, pants and boxers were gone; leaving them with nothing.

"You're so beautiful." Sasuke breathed out. Seeing _his_ Naruto lying on the couch with nothing on made the raven arouse.

'_oh God! I want to be inside him now." _The raven thought as he leaned and licked Naruto's bare chest; capturing one of the blonde's erected nipple..sucking it.

"Aaah..Sas-" Naruto moaned as he clutched at Sasuke's shoulders

A ragged gasp escaped Naruto's mouth as the raven began rocking himself back and forth, rubbing their erections together.

"Sas'ke!" Naruto ground out. "..Please, I can't..take..ngn..I want you now!"

The raven smirked. "As you wish, my love" and with that being said Naruto's legs were immediately spread. Two fingers then massage the blonde's entrance and slipped inside.

"Aaah!" Naruto jolted in surprise and pain. Slowly, Sasuke began sliding his fingers in and out of Naruto, stretching the muscles.

Naruto dug his fingers into the sheet, arching his back.

"Naruto-"

"I-I'm alright."

Grabbing Naruto's ankle, Sasuke positioned himself at the blonde's entrance then he thrust. Thrusting in and out. The couch creaking, knocking against the wall as Sasuke's thrusts came faster and fiercer.

"Aah..god, suke..more!" Naruto moaned.

With several more thrusts Naruto came, crying out the raven's name. Naruto's muscle gripped Sasuke's member tightly making the raven came inside his lover.

"Naruto, I love you." Sasuke said as he lovingly kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Love you too, Sasuke." Naruto answered closing his eyes.

_**Next morning…**_

"AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! This is your entire fault you perverted bastard!!!" The Rokudaime shouted to his anbu captain, gripping the front shirt of the taller man**. "BECAUSE OF YOUR PERVERTEDNESS I MISSED THE GOD DAMN MEETING WITH THE KAZEKAGE!!!!"**

'_As if I'll allow that red head to be alone with you.' _Sasuke thought, he's not jealous.. nope, Uchiha Sasuke is definitely not jealous, possessive and very obsessive..nuh uh..

"AND NOW LOOK!" the furious blonde shouted as he point at the pile and tons of paper works on his desk. "I TOLD YOU THAT WE CAN"T..BUT NO! YOU STILL INSISTED!! TAKE RESPONSIBILTY FOR THIS!!"

"Hn." The raven smirked then leaned, capturing the blondes pouting lips. "I'll take full responsibility for it…" he said as he carried Naruto (bridal style) "…after three more rounds." He added, as he teleported them back to their home.

"WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Put me down pervert!"

-OWARI-

Hope you liked it guys…hehehehehe..

Please don't forget to review..

-Liloncroess


End file.
